


Minor Distractions

by pearl_o



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Yurio's life is the hardest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: Victor doesn't skate as well when he and Yuuri are fighting. Not that Yurio cares or anything.





	

Look, it wasn't as if Yuri _cared_ about Victor's skating.

Or, well, fine, that wasn't true. Of course he cared. Victor was his rival this year, for one thing, he had to pay attention and see what the competition was like. Not to mention since Victor was so old he had a lot of experience that Yuri didn't, and knew a lot of things Yuri still had to learn. Yuri could admit that.

So, okay, it made sense that he noticed Victor's skating. More to the point, he noticed when Victor's skating sucked.

Some people might say 'sucked' was too strong a word, but not Yuri. Yuri stood on the side of the rink and chewed on the end of his hoodie drawstring and frowned and he couldn't think of a single word other than 'suck' to describe what Victor was doing out there. Sure, he was only making a couple of little mistakes, the kind of dumb mistakes everybody made--but everybody wasn't _Victor Nikiforov_ , and seeing Victor mess up like that...

Well, it was embarrassing, for one thing.

Still, Yuri might have let it go anyway, but he was paying extra attention the next day, and Victor was making the same mistakes then, too. If anything, there were more of them. Yakov yelling at him didn't seem to have any effect, either. 

Yuri was starting to seriously ponder whether Victor might have some sort of weird brain tumour or something affecting his performance when he heard Mila call out to Victor at the end of the day, "I bet you can't wait for Yuuri to get back home tomorrow!"

Yuri didn't pay any mind to what Victor said in return to that, both because he didn't care and also because he was busy fitting this new piece of information into his mind. The pig _had_ been gone the past few days, off to visit his family in Japan or something. It was probably more likely that Victor's lame performance had more to do with him being gone than it did with a possible medical condition.

More likely, but also grosser. Katsuki had only been gone a couple of days, and Victor was falling apart? Pathetic. 

There was a bright side, though, Yuri supposed: at least that meant Victor would be back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

Except the pig was back the next day, and Victor was still skating like crap. 

The funniest part about it was Katsuki was skating pretty great, even though the bits and pieces of his and Victor's coaching session that Yuri saw out of the corner of his eye seemed pretty weird--quieter than usual, more like they were snapping at each other rather than cooing like normal. And Yuri could swear that Katsuki was actually glaring over at Victor when he landed a jump.

Were they… _fighting_? Did the two of them fight? That sounded fake. All they did around each other was cuddle and simper and make Yuri gag, how would them fighting even _work_? Yuri couldn't imagine it. Not that he spent much time trying to.

By the time Victor flubbed a jump he hadn't missed since he was Yuri's age, Yuri was out of patience. This was actively offensive, having to see this sort of thing. He couldn't stand for it.

* * *

He caught up with the pig alone in the locker room. "Hey, Katsudon!" Yuri yelled, and Katsuki looked over at him quizzically. "You need to make up with Victor already, his skating is fucked."

Katuski was quiet long enough that Yuri thought maybe he hadn't understood. His Russian had been getting better, so Yuri mostly just didn't bother to translate for him anymore and figured Katsuki would either get the gist or he'd learn faster if he got tired of Victor having to explain for him. 

But when Yuri started to repeat himself in English now, Katsuki just raised his chin and gave Yuri the kind of look that he'd not only never seen before from him but didn't know he was capable of--really cold and kind of snotty, like he was looking down at Yuri, of all people.

"Maybe," Katsuki said, "you should tell Victor to apologize to me."

 _Ugh._ Like hell.

* * *

"I should have known you'd take his side, too," Victor said mournfully the next day over lunch. "Even Makkachin is on his side."

"Makkachin is a _dog_ ," Yuri said. "Dogs don't take sides."

"He keeps curling up with Yuuri at night instead of me," Victor said, resting his head on one hand. 

"You're both disgusting," Yuri said, "and also, I don't care, and _also_ , please leave me out of your stupid love life."

"You're the one who is butting into it," Victor pointed out.

Yuri growled, which seemed to make the frown on Victor's face shake a bit, which only made Yuri angrier. "Just get your shit together, Victor!"

Victor gazed at him for a long moment. "I do not think you would make a very good counselor," he said finally.

"I give up," Yuri said.

* * *

The next day, Victor and Katsuki were back to mooning all over each other during Katsuki's practice sessions (and beyond), but on the other hand, at least Victor was nailing his routine again, so Yuri supposed it had to be considered a net win in the end, and he could get back to concentrating fully on his own skating instead of wasting time on those idiots.

Maybe, Yuri considered, this counted as his good deed for the year.


End file.
